


Not a Mistake

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [77]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 77 - "There is nothing wrong with you."
Relationships: Riku Replica & Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Not a Mistake

"I was a mistake," the Riku Replica said. "I... didn't follow my programming."

"That's true," Even said. "But I've always wanted my experiments to do more, to be more."

"Even me?"

"You are one of the greatest experiments I could have made," Even said.

"Even though I... wasn't good enough to go into the Organization?" he asked.

"You weren't perfect in the beginning, but No. i turned out to not be either. You were both better than I could have imagined. There is nothing wrong with you, now."

"Thank you," the Riku Replica said.

"It's the least I can do."


End file.
